Talk:Livia
Where did you get the name Livia? Ghost1 17:53, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Go to the external link at the bottom.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 19:25, 29 July 2007 (CDT) She might just be an allied NPC and not a Hero --Yoshi 23:19, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :The italicized "title" underneath her name is consistent with other heroes, plus she's been appearing in trailers and a lineup with the other four known heroes, so it's an extremely safe guess. --Valentein 00:53, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Since these articles on GW:EN shoot to only have confirmed info I have removed the statement that she IS a hero. It hasn't been confirmed and shouldn't be posted as confirmed. I have also pulled her from the Known Heroes table on the GW:EN page and added her to the list of strong possibilities alongside Gwen.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 01:56, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Nice Not as HAWT as Jora (few are, shut up Entropy) but she's still nice. I've been running MoW/Olias as SS necros in while doing missions in HM, having Livia would be nice since my parties are always such sausage fests --Blue.rellik 02:42, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Neither have anything on Xandra though. :P Capcom 03:12, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::THAT thing? --Blue.rellik 07:25, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::Mr. Relic, I'm inclined to agree with you actually...Livia isn't as drop-dead "HAWT" as some others, but definitely a nice change to Olias or MoW. I don't have a problem with them, they're both awesome in their own ways, but...well, Olias isn't exactly handsome and MoW is an old man. Baldy is probably still the only NPC that makes getting old look cool. Now I just wish they'd make another female Monk so I can drop Dunkoro. Again, no problem with him personally, but he crimps my style a bit. :D (T/ ) 23:45, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I still don't get why you guys think Jora is so hot. Entropy's right, she is fugly. IMO Livia is THE hottest female character in the game. So sue me.-- (T) 21:44, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Jora is beautiful. She's just not a twig supermodel like what we usually get. Arshay Duskbrow 21:50, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::To Entropy : <3, To Marco : >:(, To Archay : :D --Blue.rellik 23:22, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Are you guys serious shes fucking like 7 10!!! Shes a freaking giant!!!! I felt ashamed standing next to her. :I do not discriminate based on size. Everyone is equal. It is just a fact that Norns and wurms are better than everyone else --Blue.rellik 23:40, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'm a girl, so I don't have masculine insecurity issues if someone is taller than me. :P Arshay Duskbrow 01:17, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm generally tall, so I rarely have to deal with that anyway. Jora does't scare me because she's big, it's because she's big, doesn't seem to like humans, and has a sword about the size of my torso. Completely different reasoning. If she was nicer and didn't have that sword, I'd give her a hug. :D :::Livia's cool, though... she seems a bit too willing to give up lives for her cause, but then again, she is a Necromancer. And her cause seems pretty noble to me. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:00, 28 August 2007 (CDT) sooo... how you actualy get her?? :She wasn't available in the sneak peek, so presumably, you get her farther on in the storyline. You can always unlock her for PvP at the Priest for 3000 faction, as well. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:30, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::They're both HAWT, very, very HAWT, I was dissapointed at Gwen, but then again...shes 18, so what's wrong with her!? (assuming she's 10 in the presearing) Skwog 17:27, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Holy crap Livia is freakin hot!--Victoryisyours 10:31, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I'd like to show her MY Scepter of Orr if you know what I mean. -User:Yikey :I lol'd. Lord of all tyria 14:56, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Trivia Does anything actually suggest that she was named after Livia Augusta née Drusilla? The Hobo 06:15, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :No, it's just the first thing you find on wikipedia when you search for 'Livia.' --Macros 06:19, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::Might as well say that Anton was named after Anton Chekhov since that's the first thing that pops up on google, lawl. The Hobo 16:33, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::Rofl, check this out!-- (Talk) ( ) 18:57, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::But there were Antons before Anton Chekov, while Empress Livia was the first Livia in recorded history, and every subsequent Livia, Augusta and Drusilla is arguably named after her either directly or inderectly. -- Gordon Ecker 16:52, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I wasn't trying to present a good example, notice the "lawl" right at the end? The Hobo 16:54, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::::So if a GW character shares a name with someone, they're instantly related to someone in history? --Blue.rellik 20:35, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 07:39, 17 August 2007 (CDT) -dies- She's beautiful ;_; :I was named Livia first! ~cries~ (not logging in) Jasminethetender I did anyone else notice Boob-jiggle during her introduction cut-scene? Not quite what I expected from GW, they've never been quite so blatant about it before anyway. Not that I'm complaining, mind. EbeneezerSquid 2220, 21 august 2007 (CDT) :I certainly noticed... O_O;; Arshay Duskbrow 23:30, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Guild Wars has had correct ... err ... body movement physics at least as far back as Factions. As well as incorrect body movement physics, which can be seen on the Stone Souls. -- Gordon Ecker 23:49, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::Have you ever seen a female ranger shoot a bow wearing 1.5k Druid's? - Ayumbhara 14:04, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Glad i'm not the only person who noticed. =/ Gratuitous breast jiggle is just more proof that Anet is a bunch of geeks who have yet to kiss a girl =P But yeah, Livia has a ridiculous amount of jiggle despite her wearing a chest piece that looks too tight to allow any movement.--Darksyde Never Again 20:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Has anyone here read erfworld? i think livia=wanda, both are necros, both wear stripperific red latex, both have dark skin, and black hair with a red streak in the front. also, both are searching for an artifact of power, livia for the scepter of orr, wanda for the arkenpliers. that is either intentional, or one hell of a coincidence. Githyan 02:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Acquisition Anyone else not realize when you got Livia? I mean I did the required quests/missions but I got no notice that I had unlocked her. I thought there was some other quest to do and I've been looking for it ever since. I just started collecting some skree wings for the mini moa and while building my party I realized she was in the hero list. I thought I had checked it after the quests that involved her but apparently I didn't.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 00:54, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :I just finished the mission, and have found the same thing: You're not notified that Livia's been added to the team, she just is. --User:Ayaname Wolf 3:40, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Actually there is a notice in the chat box, but no pop-up. I barely noticed it, but it says, "Hero Unlocked: Livia" 74.221.4.22 17:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Actually, there is a pop-up. You see it right before the cutscene to the end of Finding the Bloodstone. It's hard to see but it's there. ::: This is true. You see it for a brief second before the cutscene starts. It's going to be a bear for someone to get a SS of it. Firecrest ::::The box popup not bein there or being there behind the cutscene is probably just a bug - 69.248.175.25 03:17, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Not necessarily a bug, there's a few instances where the popup appears just before a cutscene, thus being hidden. General Morgahn (sp?) is the same way. You just need to unlock Livia in PvP to get the screenshot, much easier that way. Of course, you could also get really lucky with the timing on the cutscene... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 04:03, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Breast Physics Okay, I'm obviously male. I look at her chest. I notice her boobies are more jumbly (as she should with no bra and some twine for breast holster) than usual. Who else noticed this, and is ANet going for 'sex sells'? :( Mightywayne 20:10, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :They were going for that since they made 15k Druids for Rangers way back in Prophecies. They're just making it more blatant now --Blue.rellik 22:23, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Hate to break it to you two, but sex sells. Very much.: ::Hate to break what to me? Where did I say otherwise? --Blue.rellik 21:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::uhhh have you guys noticed the female ele dance? I think just about any MMORPG gets into the action! Livingtissues 21:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I think it's more a matter of Anet developers having 0 "hands-on experience" with such things.--Darksyde Never Again 14:43, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::It's not as bad as DoA: Beach Volley. It looks like the women there have bricks inside their things, they jiggle at ANYTHING --Blue.rellik 10:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::But they have enormous chests with loose clothing! =P I'd say Livia's more unrealistic than Dead or Alive. Even though they're both obviously created for the more perverted players--Darksyde Never Again 16:21, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol, who cares? boobs ftw 16:24, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I noticed that different armors sometimes have different breast physics for the same character. I think it's cool, women should be able to choose between clothes that offer freedom, or improved support. Ahem. Alaris 16:38, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I've also noticed that different armors provided different *ahem* cup size *cough* for the same character, use Necromancer Tyrian armor and Scar Pattern as an example. But video games do tend to have more advanced breast physics engines than fighting engines, I've found this to be true in all the Soul Calibers also. Matrim 02:12, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I've noticed no jiggling so far. Just the impression that the dam is about to break. 201.150.67.84 23:27, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::@Matrim: Dead or Alive series, much? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 23:30, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Pervs. Lost-Blue 23:53, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :How could anyone NOT notice O.O --Shadowcrest 23:55, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::I don't own EOTN and I don't want to notice.. Lost-Blue 23:57, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::see ya'll pervs xD Lost-Blue 00:05, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Livia Fan Club We need one. If Jora has one, why can't Livia? :Make a user template then! --Kale Ironfist 21:42, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Livia can't have one because she's lame and just like any other girl in red in a video game.--Darksyde Never Again 20:31, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Even lame girls in red get fan clubs too, you know. :P And reading her battle quotes, I'm starting to actually like her now... perhaps I'll actually have a Necromancer Hero on my team at some point? Olias and What's-His-Face are just gathering dust here. (and probably making dust too, judging by their general physique.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:23, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ditto. Besides, if they make it blatant now you might as well pick and choose. Better than Hayda's attitude anyway ;) -- Yu 03:07, 5 September 2007 (CDT) My eyes were drawn straight for the middle and my mouth droped open, wasnt used to that calibre of thing in Guildwars71.222.37.117 05:38, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Why can't we have a Mhenlo fanclub :( 20:20, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Because you're too lazy to make one, duh! Get on it! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:10, 17 October 2007 (UTC) >>>>>>>>> I decided to create the Livia Fanclub. Show your support by putting this userbox into your userpage: Copy the following: Anemos 19:55, 17 September 2007 (CDT) "Death is a lover. Embrace him." This was removed in the latest revision. I have proof though, that she says it http://img126.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw015dl7.jpg. Besides, Olias' quote is "Death is a lover. Embrace the love." -- Yu 04:54, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :So why is the edit by the certain someone removed now, and the quote missing? -- Yu 08:18, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :I had simply assumed it was misread and mistyped. Put it back then. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:53, 6 September 2007 (CDT) is Sexy Confirmed! Miss Velvetine'' 03:59, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Confirmed with Signet of Hawt 139.147.159.223 14:40, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::I can verify this claim. Pushbiscuit 22:04, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::And i can disagree. everyone is entitled to their opinion though. --SLeeVe 22:15, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::She has that strange red hair thingy... —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:45, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::::So? it looks good on her!-- (Talk) ( ) 12:48, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::NEeds less clothes! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 12:53, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::You really should consider something more... real... if you're getting so worked up over hero pixels on several talk pages. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:49, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Do you mean a poster of her? You could hold that in your hand --Blue.rellik 10:43, 30 September 2007 (UTC) /sigh - i think people need to get out into the real world...—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Jioruji Derako ( ) Date. :Actually, i have a hot gf, and i still think Livia is sexy. kthnxbye-- (Talk) ( ) 04:19, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::And plz sign ur comments, i thought we taught u how to do tht on ur last profile?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:35, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::Unsigned comments are given the same value as signed ones. (T/ ) 20:58, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I never said it wasn't...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:00, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Why does everyone make such a big deal about "plx sign ur comments" then? (T/ ) 21:09, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Because it gets confusing otherwise? I don't know, maybe we should not sign comments for a week and see what happens. :D Lord Belar 21:14, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Haven't you ever seen the Unsigned template? (T/ ) 21:25, 14 October 2007 (UTC) The "Hero Unlocked!" thing I've managed to screenshot it. But the thing is, I pressed PrintScreen too soon and had no time to hit it again. Should I still put it on the page or is it too hazey? - Yikey 22:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC) : Too hazy and needs to be resized.image:anemos1.png Anemos 03:22, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::See the other hero pages to get an idea of what it should look like. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:46, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Remember the image is see-through, when I took the screenshots of most of the other heroes I made sure to have a even background behind the box (aim at the sky, or a dark patch of ground). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:27, 14 January 2008 (UTC) mmmm - Yikey 10:49, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :That's not funny RT | Talk 10:49, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::It's rather sad, actually -- -- talkpage 10:52, 20 January 2008 (UTC) She's not even hot dang....someone else is 10x better ^^ Lost-Blue 05:09, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Lol Good one Ahh the adventurers life, travel to new places meet new people. Kill them, take their stuff!! 19:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) miniature this is just personal opinion, but i rekon they should make a livia miniature as part of the 3rd year minipets, (if theyre even gonna do third year minipets,) if theyre gonna do one of koss (which i personally thought to myself, WHY ANET WHY KOSS?!) why not do one of liviaGummi Bear Assassin 08:58, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Because Koss is one bad ass mofo. 'Nuff said. image:anemos1.png Anemos 06:39, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::People like Koss. Everyone just thinks Livia's a slut. 06:48, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::I don't like Koss, but he is significant in the storyline of Nightfall. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:46, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ogden Stonehealer is also very significant, and Vekk :D no miniatures of these thought... -- Jorre22225 21:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) i want a mini Jora, Livia would be nice too though Mini Jora? Isn't that a little contradictory? Mini Jora would be player sized, it'd be sweet :P